la vida sigue
by akira kiryu
Summary: kanamexzero/ yagaryxcross/ takumaxichiru/ kaitoxsenri, yaoi si no te gusta no lo leas
1. Chapter 1

Aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les guste

Prólogo

ya no recuerdo desde cuando el mismo paisaje se repite un y otra vez, siempre el mismo, nunca cambia, yo aquí entre cuatro paredes húmedas y frías, grilletes aprisionan mis manos y tobillos, como fue que llegué hasta aquí, no lo sé, aún era un niño muy pequeño cuando me trajeron a este lugar, nunca supe realmente la razón, ya casi no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, solo hay imágenes borrosas en mi mente, un hombre y una mujer, quizás mira padres, un niño, al que no le puedo ver el rostro, solo veo que sus labios se mueven pero su voz no me alcanza, lo único que tengo claro es que mi nombre es zero y quien me tiene prisionero en este lugar es un traficante de donceles, ya he perdido toda esperanza de ser libre.

Pov ichiru  
Hace mucho tiempo que mi vida no volvió a ser la misma, ya no soy feliz, antes, en el pasado vivía con mis padres y mi hermano gemelo mayor, su nombre era Zero, éramos muy unidos, nuestro padre decía que éramos los pequeños donceles de sus ojos, pero un día la tragedia toco a nuestra puerta, unos hombres entraron a nuestra casa, mataron a nuestros padres, y mi hermano en un desesperado intento por protegerme me lanzó entre unos matorrales que había a las afueras de nuestro hogar, quede inconsciente.  
Desperté días después en la casa del director Cross, mi hermano ya no estaba conmigo, ellos se lo habían llevado.  
Ahora estudio aquí, en la famosa academia Cross para humanos y vampiros (claro que eso es un secreto, normalmente los llamamos ``la clase nocturna``, soy el prefecto de la academia junto con Sayori, una amiga que conocí aquí en la academia


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, yo soy kaien* Cross, soy el director y fundador de la academia Cross, esta es una academia creada con fines pacíficos de convivencia entre humanos y vampiros, tengo dos precios hijos adoptivos, mi princesita yuki, la he cuidado desde que kaname kun la trajo después de que sus padres (haruka y juri) murieron por culpa de rido. Cuando despertó su lado vampírico (en la lucha contra rido) ella cambio mucho se vivió fría, no se exactamente como describirlo, pero es diferente.  
Luego esta mi lindo hijito ichiru, él llego a mí después de la muerte de sus padres a manos de unos malos hombres, de pequeño mi niño era muy dulce tierno, después de lo sucedido con sus padres y la desaparición de su gemelo, Zero, se volvió muy frío y distante.  
Aún recuerdo al pequeño Zero chan, era una cosita muy mona, con su cabello plateado hasta debajo de los hombros, esos grandes y brillantes ojos color lavanda, esa piel blanca de porcelana, era un encanto, siempre el e ichiru andaban de aquí para allá tomados de la mano


	3. Chapter 3

mi historia se remonta hace muchos siglos atrás, cuando era el gran rey vampiro, el más fuerte y sabio, pero después de mi muerte, siglos después, uno de mis descendientes, llamado rido kuran, me volvió a la vida sacrificando la vida de un niño, el próximo sucesor del trono vampiro, que casualmente se llamaba igual que yo, aquella pareja me cuido y me amo como si yo fuera su hijo, la muerte de ellos fue un golpe muy duro para todos, yo vi morir a haruka a manos de rido, y después a juri sacrificarse para que la pequeña yuki viviera una vida normal como humana.

Años después de lo sucedido rido volvió a atacarnos, esta vez en la academia cross, , no me quedo otra opción que despertar el lado vampírico de yuki, pero no contaba con que acababa de despertar a un mounstro dormido, con la ayuda del prefecto gruñón, kiryu ichiru logramos derrotar a rido, fue una victoria amarga, pues la yuki linda e inocente que quise. Me aferre había muerto, en su lugar estaba una egocéntrica y malcriada mocosa que solo traía problemas, no quise irme de la academia, creí tontamente que al pasar un tiempo con sus amigas, Como wakaba y la otras chicas yuki volvería a ser la misma, pero no fue así.

Te he decepcionado hikaru, mi bello, tierno y dulce hikaru, no resulte ser tan inteligente como pensabas, cada día que pasa en esta existencia vacía te extraño mi bello doncel y madre de mis hijos, sé que moriste hace tantos siglos atrás, pero no podemos puedo evitar extrañarte, deseo con desesperación uno de esos abrazos reconfortantes que me dabas, últimamente he podido volver a sentir tu presencia que me llama y me suplica ayuda, pero es tan lejana que apenas puedo oírla, lo sé, estoy seguro que has bulto a nacer en este mundo, y te buscare, luchare contra viento y marea para tenerte de nuevo conmigo, y si yuki se convierte en un obstáculo no dudare ni un segundo en eliminarla a ella y a quien se interponga en mi camino .

Es na promesa, y se cumplirá, espérame hikaru, que tú príncipe kaname va a ir por ti

*hikaru: pareja del ancestro kaname kuran, murio protegiendo a su primogénito de 12 años iba a ser asesinado por unos vampiros que se oponían al tratado de paz entre humanos y vampiros firmado por su esposo


	4. Chapter 4

Pov yagari

En todos mis años he visto de todo, pero lo que sucedió con hace unos años, en el nacimiento de los gemelos de mis mejores amigos fue algo insólito e inusual, lo supimos desde el instante en que nació, un vampiro, un pura sangre había aparecido de la nada entre una familia de cazadores, ese par de colmillitos que se dejaron ver al bostezar, ella lloro mucho al descubrirlo, y entro en desesperación, no querían acabar con la vida del pequeño, por más vampiro que fuera seguía siendo su hijo, así fue como decidieron sellar sus poderes

Los años pasaron y los gemelos zero e ichiru eran muy unidos, todo lo hacían juntos, eran inteligentes y muy sanos, era una familia muy feliz y unida, pero lo bueno no dura para siempre, y eso quedó muy claro ese día, el día en que unos desgraciados mal nacidos los mataron y se llevaron al mayor de los gemelos.

Desde ese día, el día en que encontré ls cuerpos de mis mejores amigos bañados en su propia sangre y el cuerpo de ichiru inconsciente entre los arbustos jure que traería devuelta al pequeño Zero y cobraría la peor venganza jamás vista, han roto un alma a la mitad y lo pagaran y caro .

En todos estos años he logrado encontrar muchas pistas de dónde puedo encontrarlos, esta noche por fin lo traeré devuelta, y esos mal nacidos pedirán por favor que los mate


	5. Chapter 5

La noche silenciosa y oscura, la calma absoluta solo podía ser presagio de que el desastre estaba cerca, nadie lo predijo, desde su celda solo se escuchaban los gritos y los sonidos que hacen las armas al chocar, aun sin estar en ese lugar podía comprender que fuera de esas cuatro paredes se había desatado el infierno mismo y que estaba arrasando con todo, por primera vez se sintió aliviado de estar encerrado en ese lúgubre lugar y no estar afuera donde la muerte azotaba despiadadamente, pero la suerte no es algo que lo ha acompañado a lo largo de su vida y al parecer esta no iba a ser una excepción, los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, los gritos de un hombre dando órdenes se escuchaban y hacían eco por todo el lugar tan fuerte que por unos momentos lo ensordecían, pero el frio y el hambre no le dieron mucho que pensar antes de perder la conciencia, pero antes solo logro ven unos ojos color chocolate y una melena castaña con unos mechones color plata


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí está la conti y las fichas de algunos personajes, espero que les guste

/

Malditos, como se atreven a tratar así a la reencarnación de mi madre, el tan pequeño y delicado, no aparenta tener más de catorce o quince años, esos maldito lo trataron como a un perro, encadenado, sin comida, lo obligaban a beber esa sucia agua, que quizás desde cuando es, logrando así verse más pequeño y vulnerable, les di la muerte y dolorosa que jamás se puedan llegar q imaginar, y cuando y no había nada que quebrar o desmembrar (siempre con el cuidado de que siguieran vivos) se los arrojaba a mis lobos.

Después de sacar a mi madre de ese asqueroso lugar lo lleve a mi mansión, he oído que los cazadores y las fuerzas de mi padre han empezado a movilizarse para recupéralo, pero yo me adelante, después de todo yo soy un sangre pura, uno muy antiguo y los años no pasaron en vano para mí, porque desde de ver como mi madre moría en brazos de sora, mi hermano mayor y primogénito de la familia, yo al tener so cuatro a años juré que algún día me vengaría de aquellos desgraciados que desgarraron nuestra familia, y no descansare hasta lograrlo

/

Uffffff fue difícil ya que no se me ocurría nada y ando con muy mala suerte (1° la muela y después me resfrié), bueno espero que les guste

/

Sora kuran, primogénito del matrimonio ancestral kuran, después de que su madre muriera llevo un largo periodo de duelo, que solo aumento cuando su hermano pequeño, kai, se marchó.  
Heredo el cargo de du padre y siguió con el clan kuran, actualmente lleva varios siglos muerto

Kai kuran, hijo menor del matrimonio ente kaname y zero, aparenta unos veinte años, vio morir a su madre cuando tenía tres años, al cumplir los dieciséis (en años humanos) escapo de su casa y se dedicó a cazar a los culpables de la muerte de su madre.


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí un nuevo capi espero que les guste

/

Después de saber dónde estaba mi amado hikaru me puse n marcha para recuperarlo, pero al parecer no fui el único con esa ideas, pues en aquel lúgubre lugar me topé con los cazadores, por más que busque no encontré más que el olor de sangre y muerte. En una de las más lejanas celdas pude sentir su aroma, apenas llegué pude ver la sangre en el suelo, y una vieja bandeja en el suelo, al parecer rayos malditos le hicieron mucho daño, entre los grilletes hay una rosa negra, con algunos manchones escarlatas, logro esconderla dentro de mi abrigo justo cuando el cazador yagari touga llega hasta aquí.

Esto es una sorpresa, no he sabido de kai en siglos, el mensaje que dejo fue claro "él está conmigo ahora y si alguien quiere hacerle daño lo matare de una forma muy dolorosa, no me importa quien sea", es una ventaja que debo aprovechar, después de todo nadie sabe ni supo jamás de la existencia de kai, solo debo averiguar donde esta y tendré devuelta a hikaru y a nuestro hijo.

Tres días después seiren trae noticias, kai está a quince kilómetros al norte de la academia, pongo en marcha a mis nobles y a la insoportable de yuki la dejo con cross, pronto nos veremos hijo mío y deberás entregarme a tu madre aunque sea a la fuerza

/


	8. Chapter 8

Al llegar kai me esperaba sentado en las escalinatas de la entrada de una gran mansión, me guío hasta su estudio para hablar, no quiero hacer las cosas difíciles, sé que kai es muy temperamental al igual que mi amado doncel y no puedo dejar que cometa alguna locura, takuma quedo fuera del estudio junto a seiren, ellos vigilarán a los demás nobles para que no cometan ni una estupidez, especialmente aidou que no se sabe controlar. Después de una acalorada reunión que duró más de tres horas, acordamos que él y mi amado, ahora llamado zero, se mudarían a la academia, mi amado como nuevo estudiante de la clase nocturna y kai como un nuevo profesor de historia y filosofía.

Tres días después de haber hablado con kai llegamos a la academia, ellos vendrán en una semana, al parecer a todos nos ha quedado alguna tarea pendiente o nos ha dado otras, por ejemplo a yo tengo que hablar con el prefecto kiryu para hacerle saber que zero (me entere por kai que es el gemelo mayor perdido de ichiru) vendrá a la academia y se unirá a la clase nocturna.

La semana paso rápidamente, con el intento de homicidio hacia mi persona por parte del prefecto después de comunicarle mi futuro matrimonio con zero, la anulación de mi compromiso con yuki (la mocosa malcriada hizo tremendo berrinche y todavía cree que soy su prometido aunque ya se lo he aclarado muchas veces, no me voy a casar con ella, me casare con zero, aunque el no quiera), avisar a cross de la llegada de un profesor vampiro (sangre pura), y algunos alumnos nuevos a la clase nocturna, entre ellos mi prometido y futuro consorte zero kiryu, y por último, pero no menos importante, hablar con el cazador yagari touga sobre zero, he de admitir que eso fue una de las cosas más arriesgadas que hice durante la semana, pues aprendí que ese cazador puede desatar el mismo infierno si se meten con los gemelos kiryu, ahora solo me queda espera la llegada de ellos y un nuevo partido comenzara


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, mi nombre es takuma ichigo, soy el vicepresidente de la clase nocturna, mano derecha y mejor amigo de kaname, él y yo somos amigos desde hace muchos años, incluso, desde antes de la muerte de sus padres, la verdad es que venir este lugar con kaname me ayudo bastante, por ejemplo, entender que lo que hacía mi abuelo estaba mal y que la sed de poder se le había subido a la cabeza, me ayudo a fortalecer mi amistad con kaname y pude conocer a la persona más hermosa que, a mi parecer, haya pisado la tierra, su nombre es ichiru, la verdad no puedo evitar quedarme viéndolo como un idiota cada vez que está cerca de mí, pero no puedo evitarlo, encuentro tan adorable cada gesto o acción que hace, sé que él piensa en mí como la sanguijuela sonriente amigo del rey sanguijuela (kaname), pero me gustaría un día hablar con él de una manera civilizada (sin intenciones asesinas) y poder decirle mis sentimientos hacia su persona.

Ahora que kaname e ichiru son cuñados (no me esperaba eso), me gustaría llevarme mejor con él, poder ser amigos y en el futuro quizás algo más, hoy llega el consorte de kaname y hermano de ichiru, todos los de la clase nocturna estamos aquí en la entrada de la academia, incluso la hermana de kaname, también esta ichiru, el director cross, la prefecta wakaba y yagari sensei, a los lejos, asomándose por el camino se logra ver una limusina negra, ya casi están aquí y tengo el presentimiento de que muchas van a cambiar drásticamente desde ahora

continuara


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando abrí los ojos ya no me encontraba en mi celda, estaba sobre algo cómodo y suave, unas mantas muy suaves y abrigadas me cubrían, es la primera vez, en muchos años, que he dormido tan bien, note que alguien estaba a mi lado, me asusté mucho, creí que me iba a hacer daño, al igual que los otros, pero no, cuando ella me vio despierto, salió rápidamente de la habitación, después de un rato volvió acompañada de otro sujeto, este al verme despierto me sonrió, no era una sonrisa torcida como las que he visto durante mucho tiempo, sino que era cálida, llena de alegría, le dijo algo a la mujer y ella enseguida salió de la habitación, luego avanzó hacia mí y me abrazo. Después de un rato la mujer volvió a aparecer, venía acompañada por un hombre, ella traía una bandeja y el cargaba varias cosas que no conozco, kai (así me dijo que se llamaba el joven que se quedó conmigo) acerco la bandeja hasta mí y la deposito sobre mis piernas, estaba llena de comida, comida que no estaba con hongos ni putrefacta, de hecho tenía un olor agradable, el agua era fresca y cristina, no me lo podía creer, el me sonreía y me indicaba que comiera, que aquella era mi comida, después de comer me quede sólo en la habitación y decidí dormir un poco.

Días después llegaron unas personas, desde mi cuarto vi como un Castaño entraba a una habitación con kai, creo que lo llaman estudio, después de mucho rato vi como los extraño se iban, kai vino a mi habitación y comenzó las clases (*), al finalizar me dijo que en una semana yo iría a la academia cross como un nuevo estudiante y que todos los que habitan en la mansión igual venían.

Una semana después llegamos a la academia, kai y hiro (mejor amigo y mano derecha de kai) habian dicho que aprendía muy rápido y que solo habían bastado un par de días para ponerme al nivel educacional de los jóvenes de mi edad, al estar frente a nuestro comité de bienvenida vi a una Joven, un flash de recuerdos cruzo por mi mente y reconocí a algunas personas, me acerque corriendo al joven que era igual a mí, ichiru, estoy tan feliz de volver a verlo, de saber que esta bien, a nuestro abrazo se unió un hombre de pelo negro, yagari sensei tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Nos llevaron a unos dormitorios, a mi me asignaron en el dormitorio del sol, compartiría habitación con ichiru, como cuando éramos pequeños, kai y los demás se alojaran en los dormitorios de la luna, mañana será mi primer día como estudiante, estoy tan emocionado


	11. Chapter 11

El primer día de zero como alumno en la academia cross, era tal y como kai se lo había dicho, había personas amables, pero también personas malas, una de ellas era yuki kuran, ella le había jugado varias bromas en lo que iba del día, como decirle la dirección de su salón, cuando él amablemente le pregunto, sacarle la silla cuando él se iba a sentar, ocasionando que caiga al suelo, entre otros

Estaba en el salón con ichiru y su amiga sayori wakaba, es muy amable conmigo, nuestro sensei de turno se llama kaito, se parece mucho a yagari sensei, pero sin el ceño fruncido, se me hace levemente familiar, quizás lo conocí en mi infancia, lo que sea, después le preguntare a ichiru

En la tarde vi como las muchachas de la residencia del sol se reunían frente a una gran muralla y empezaban a gritar como desquiciadas, logre ver entre la multitud a ichiru y sayori, de pronto el gran portón que nos separaba de lo que había al otro lado se empezó a abrir dejando pasar a un grupo de estudiantes vestidos de un inmaculado blanco, a la cabeza iba aquel sujeto, el que estuvo en casa de kai, kaname, creo que así se llama

Pov kaname

Al pasar el gran el gran portón pude ver la curiosa mirada de zero entre la multitud, se veía tan hermoso, con su cabello largo hasta los muslos, de un color platinado, de figura menuda y esas hermosas joyas amatistas que me traen loco, te vez exactamente igual que cuando te conocí en m8 vida anterior

Quise acercarme a ti, de saludarte y quizás robarte una sonrisa, seguro siguen siendo tan hermosas como las recuerdo, falta poco para llegar donde estas, pero de pronto yuki se aparece hablándome no sé qué tontería sobre el compromiso que solo existe en su mente, te veo marcharte, me voy sin ni siquiera mirarla, hoy será el primer día como profesor de kai, me pregunto cuáles serán tu planes querido hijo, y que es lo que en verdad deseas conseguir

/

lamento la tardanza, pero el tiempo no a sido mi amigo últimamente, entre el trabajo y el estudio han consumido completamente mi tiempo, quizás tarde un poco en volver a actualizar, pero intentare hacerlo lo más pronto posible  
No vemos


End file.
